zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Autumn Harvest
Seasons pass so peacefully here at Bunnyburrow, in our little home Nick and I live in such a nice little rural area, close to the nature Leaves have fallen and the frost is off the ground Looks like the autumn harvest is at hand Today, I´m gathering the rest of our crops Ever since I settled down and became a carrot farmer, I´ve done this so many times Rolling up my sleeves and putting on my hat, I go outside It´s not going to be hard, since my husband is here to help me I can´t work too hard anyway because I am pregnant Luckily I can trust on you to do the hardest part I smile kindly at you as we get our supplies ready Every time I have lots of hard work at home, you help your wife gladly Despite your office work, you always have enough time to lend a helping paw Good thing it´s not a long way from your work to back home here at Bunnyburrow Simple life in here was not hard getting used to I´ve already done my part in protecting the city, and now I´m sharing my future with you As we gather the crops, you help me pick up all the apples and the carrots For a fox, you´re quite good at this with your strong hands Our harvest takes more than a few hours, but I won´t mind No work feels like a big chore when I get help from my foxy husband Finally, we´ve done or job for the day Time to bring the apples and carrots in, which Nick helps me to carry You go set the table and clean up the room while I´m preparing dinner While doing that, you also prepare the fireplace to get the room warmer Today´s menu is mushroom soup, carrot feta pie and apple pie with ice cream Getting hungry myself while cooking, I surely am As it´s finished, we sit down to eat on the table You compliment the food, saying it tastes just as good as what your mother made I´ve noticed that you´ve said quite often that I remind you of her in so many ways You say I have the same kind and sweet nature as Mrs.Wilde has It´s easy to be like that when my darling comes from such a nice family When my first child will be born soon, I too will be ready You thank me for dinner and say I´m a great cook And as usual, your way of thanking me also involves a kiss on my cheek After eating, we rest a bit and go share a warm bath together In a few minutes, we´re holding each other gently in the water A warm, pleasant feeling fills me as I´m lying in the bath But not as much as your loving, gentle touch The days ahead in here may be cold and dark It´s no problem for me as long as I face them with you, Nick A roof over my head, food, warmth and a bed I get to share with my husband That´s all I need in my home to be satisfied In our cozy little burrow, we´ll see winter come and turn to spring Whatever future seasons have in store for us, they´re worth facing I´m now prepared to see the snowfall with you, sweetheart Thanks for helping me with my autumn harvest. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant